Another Teen Pregnancy
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: "What did I do wrong? Why isn't she talking to me? Why is she avoiding me at all costs? What. Did. I. Do. Wrong?" 17-year-old, Austin, asks himself daily. There aren't a lot of things worse than being completely in love one day, then having her slip right through your fingers the next. He knows that she has a secret. And he knows that secrets are deadly.
1. Plans Gone Wrong

**Okay. I promised myself I would never write this plot line, but Austlly394 told me that she thinks I would do a great job with it, and then it got me thinking. So, I'm just trying it out. See if you guys like it. I won't update until I finish my story, We Are Timeless. So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

><p><span>Ally's POV<span>

"Listen, I don't want you to freak out, but I have something to tell you... And I'm not sure how you're gonna take it." I take a deep breath as I close my eyes. "I'm... There's... You're pregnant!" I blurt out.

Trish smacks her face as I bury mine in my hands. "Ally! That was terrible!"

"I knoooow!" I whine. "But I don't know how else to do it! This is impossible."

"Okay. This time, I'll be you, you be him."

I nod. "Okay."

"Austin," She takes my hands. "we've been best friends for a while. We've been together for a while..."

I nod, urging her to continue.

She sighs. "You're right. This is hard."

I sit back and grunt. "I still can't believe that I'm... pregnant. Me, Ally Dawson, 17 years old, pregnant."

"You're what?!"

I turn my head to see a stunned Dez. Y'know, it probably wasn't a good idea to do this in the practice room where anybody could just walk in at any time. I stand up, not really knowing what to do. "Dez! Uh-"

"You're pre-"

Trish quickly covers his mouth before he can finish that sentence.

"Dez, please don't Austin! I still haven't figured out how to break it to him."

He says something, but it's all muffled.

"What?" Trish and I say togehter.

Dez prys her hand off of his mouth. "I said: But Ally, he's my best friend!"

"But I'm his girlfriend! I swear, Dez, if you say anything I will have Trish eat your gingerbread man again."

He gasps. "You wouldn't dare..."

I stare straight into his eyes. "Try me."

"Fine. I won't say anything to Austin."

"Or my dad or Trish's parents or your parents or Didi or J.J. or _anybody _else!" I quickly add. "This stays between the three of us. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Trish and Dez say at the same time.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go clear my head." I say before I walk out of the practice room and head to my house.

* * *

><p><em>Ally Dawson, how could you have let this happen? You're the responsible one. You're the one who rarely makes mistakes. You're the goody-two-shoes. How could you overlook that one tiny detail that can change and possibly ruin your life and everyone else's lives forever? How?<em>

I don't know.

_You knew he didn't have any protection. You knew you weren't on the pill. You knew it all. And yet, you still let it happen. Why?_

I don't know.

_You know you've probably ruined Austin's career. He had so much potential to go so far in life. He could've done so much better than you. He could've found a girl that made him as equaly as happy and better. And you ruined it._

I know.

* * *

><p>I sit on the edge of my bed and wrap my arms around my legs. I have never felt so terrible in my entire life. Physically and emotionally. I'm pregnant. I've ruined my boyfriend's life. And there's no telling how my dad's gonna react. He really likes Austin, but once he finds out that we've been having sex, I'm sure there'll be <em>alot <em>of yelling.

I can't face them. I can't. There's no way.

I nod, finally figuring out what I'm gonna do. I'm going to leave Miami. It's the only way. Without me here, Austin won't have to have a kid to bring him down and my dad won't hate me or Austin.

I unwrap myself and grab my suitcase. I don't know when I'll be back, or where I'm even going. I just know I have to get out of Miami. Away from Austin.

Gah, I don't want to do it. But, if it's for Austin's best chance, I _have _to do it. I _have _to.

Okay. I'm gonna do it.

I go into my closet and grab a handful of clothes. As I begin to stuff my suitcase, everything just hits me all at once. My eyes start to burn as tears stroke down my face. My hands cover my eyes and I just fall to the floor.

I hear a knock on my door, but I'm physically incapable to get up and open it or even say 'Come in.'.

The tears continue to flow.

There's another knock and then a second later, the door opens. "Als?"

It's Austin. Shoot.

"Ally, what's wrong?" He asks, alarmed as he rushes over to me in the floor.

I sniffle as I wipe away a tear. "It's nothing."

I catch his facial expression as he sees the half-filled suitcase. "Where were going?"

I fake smile. "Nowhere."

"Allyson Gertrude Dawson, tell me what is wrong right now!" I knew I shouldn't have told him my middle name...

I look into his eyes. They're so sensere and worried and loving. But I can't tell him. I can't.

"Ally, why were you packing?" He continues to question.

I look up as more tears fall. "The baby!" I finally choke out.

"What baby? Ally?"

I turn my head opposite of his, wipe my eyes, and look back at him. "Austin, ou- My mom's baby!" What?

"What?"

I gulp. "My mom's pregnant. I was gonna go visit her. That's why I was packing."

Austin wraps his arm around me. Gosh, I love that. "Then why were you crying?"

"I guess I'm just sad that she's not having it with my dad."

"Hey, can I come with you? I'd like to see your mom. I haven't seen her since you conquered your stage fright."

Well... Guess I can't leave. "S-sure. Lemme just text her."

I grab my phone and text Trish, saying I need her to come to my house ASAP. She replies a minute later with, 'On my way.'.

"Oh, darn. Mom says that it was just gas. Oh, look! Trish is here!" I run down the stairs and open the door, revealing my best friend. I pull her in, turn around, and push Austin out. "Well, Trish and I have some girl things to take care of so you need to leave now love you bye!" I shut the door, placing my back against it and breathing a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Should it be continued?<strong>


	2. I'm Sorry, Daddy

**Hello my fellow FanFictioners! I'm so happy that you're all liking the story. I'm trying to make it as less cliché as possible! Let's see if I succeed. Haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

><p><span>Ally's POV<span>

"Trish, I don't know what I'm gonna do!" I sigh as I pace back and forth. "I mean, I _can't _face Austin again!"

"Why not?" Trish asks.

"Because, I just can't!"

"Ally, this is a secret you can't hide forever. And plus, you're gonna have to face him _someday _anyway."

"But someday won't be today."

"But _why_?!"

I open my mouth to answer, but the sound of my dad calling my name interrupts me. "Not one word." I say, sternly, eyeballing Trish.

She nods in agreement, though I _highly _doubt she actually means it.

I open my door and run downstairs. "Hey, dad! How was the banjo convention?" I ask as I hug him.

"Long. And very weird. The only people that were there were these fat, greasy, toothless, old guys."

Trish and I laugh.

Suddenly, his eyes grow wide. "I'm not one of those guys, am I?"

I grin. "No, you're not. You're the perfect father a girl could ask for."

"Aw, thanks, sweetie."

"Hey, Mr. Dawson?" Trish asks.

"Yeah?"

"Speaking of fathers... have you ever thought about being a grand one?"

My eyes fly open as I back hand Trish in the arm and shake my head. "What are you doing?!" I snap in a fast whisper.

She rubs her arm, but ignores me. "Because, y'know, it'll probably come sooner than you expect."

My hands cover my face in disbelief. _This isn't happening..._

"I mean, Austin and Ally _are _getting pretty serious and graduation is just around the corner. Who knows? Maybe they'll get married on Ally's birthday and pop one out right after-"

"-Okay, Trish! I think it's time for you to leave." I quickly announce, taking her hand and pulling her out the door. "_What was that?!_"

"Well, you obviously weren't gonna say anything until you brought the kid home so I had to take matters into my own hands."

My fists clinch. "But this isn't your problem, Trish! He's _my _dad! This is _my _baby! And I need to tell them on _my _time!"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Are you? Are you really?"

She nods.

"You're not just gonna do the same thing the next time you see Austin?"

She shakes her head.

"Good."

We stand there in silence for some time until Trish clears her throat. "Soo...?"

"So, what?"

"You gonna go back in and tell your dad?"

I cross my arms. "No!"

"Well, that's too bad since..." In one, swift move, Trish opens the door and pushes me back in the house. "you're already in there!"

"Trish!" I yell, then notice my dad staring at me. Crap. I can't avoid this. _Okay, Ally. Okay. You can do this._ "Hey, d-dad?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

_Oh no. I can't do this. I can't. _"Uuhh... N-never mind. Hehe."

I turn around and open the door, only to be pushed back in. "Nope." Trish says.

"Dad..." I start to say, then stop. Like, the words literally can not come out of my mouth. It's making me crazy that I can't even speak! What do I do? _Easy. Cry._

"Ally? Honey, what's wrong?" My dad inquires, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I-I have something to tell you."

"Then tell me. You know you can tell me _anything_."

I nod. "But... You're gonna be mad. Like, _really _mad."

"Try me." He smiles.

I gulp. "Okay... Well..." I look up into his eyes. "You know how Trish was asking you about being a grandparent?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I don't say anything. I just give him an apologetic look.

His facial expression changes in an instant. "Oh no."

I nod, slowly. "Oh yeah."

"Austin?"

"Mhm."

"I'm gonna kill him." He states, removing his arm and running towards the door.

"Dad! Dad! No, don't do anything! I still haven't told him! Dad please!"

"I can't believe this. _I can't believe this_, Ally! What were you thinking?!"

His yelling and my stress causes more tears to fall. "I-I-I don't know! Okay? I don't know!"

He rubs his head and then puts his hands on his hips. "How long?"

"How long, what?"

"How _long _have you two been having _sex_?!" He shouts, turning around with a terrifying look.

"I-I don't know. Maybe 4 or five months."

"I trusted you, Ally. I trusted _him_!"

"I know, dad. I know. But don't blame him!"

"Well, who else am I supossed to blame?! Mike and Mimi for not raising their kid right? No, I can't do that. Why? Because my kid did the same thing!"

Tears. Tears. Nothing but tears. I finally just had to collapse on the floor. "I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I continue to whisper those two little words. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, I am too." He says right before I hear the door slam.

A second later, Trish is by my side, hugging me as tight as she could. "You did good." She whispers. "It's done."

I sniffle and look up at her. "It's not all done. I still have to tell the father..."

"Look on the bright side!" She pauses.

"What bright side?"

"Yeah, I got nothing..."

"Trish!" I whine, feeling more tears stroke down my face.

"Ooh! Okay, I got one! It definitely _won't _be as hard as telling your _dad_. I bet Austin will be so happy."

"You think so?"

"I _know _so." She smiles, bringing me in for another hug.

"Trish, you're a great friend."

"I know."

We giggle, then a thought hits me. "You think my dad will ever forgive me?"

"Als, he's your _dad_. Of course he will. Just maybe not right away..."

Trish is right... My dad _will_ forgive me and Austin _will_ be happy. I still need to figure out how to tell him though.

Ally, stop stressing over this. When you see him tomorrow, you will tell him no matter how you prepare it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the second chapter!<strong>

**Daaang that was heated! **


	3. The Day Out

**Hey everybody! I find it odd how much I'm loving this story. **

**So, I'm sorry for updating schedule. I just haven't been inspired for The Journey lately soo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognize**

* * *

><p><span>Ally's POV <span>

"Ally!" I hear just before I'm blinded by the sunlight.

My eyes squint open as I turn over and groan. "Ugh, Triiish!"

"Don't 'Ugh, Triiish' me! Ally, you've been lying in my bed for three days straight. It's time for you to go-"

"-Don't say go see Austin! I will not go see Austin!"

"Then at least get out of the house. Als, you have to do _something_. You can't just keep yourself cooped up in my room until the baby comes."

I sit up, wrap the blanket around me and roll my eyes. "Why not?"

She sits beside me and hugs me tight, laying her head on my shoulder. "You just can't."

I sigh. "Fine. What did you have in mind?"

Trish smiles. "_Well_! I was thinking we could eat at the Melody Diner, maybe go see what's playing at the theatre, and just have a girls day."

A grin starts to form on my face. "Okay. That sounds like fun."

"Great! C'mon, let's get ready!" She exclaims as she jumps up and grabs my hand, attempting to pull me up. "Geez, Ally... You're heavy."

I giggle as I stand up. "Thanks a lot."

"Well, you are kinda starting to show."

My eyes widen. "What?!" I shout as I run to the mirror in Trish's bathroom.

I hear her snicker. "Als. I was kidding."

I roll my eyes and laugh, throwing the first thing I pick up at her. "Don't do that to me!"

After a couple minutes of laughing - which I really needed - I get in the shower. It takes me about 30-45 minutes to get completely ready. I decide to shave my legs before I can't see them anymore, so that adds a couple more minutes.

I finish curling my last strand of hair and turn to Trish. "How do I look?"

She smiles. "Beautiful. It's too bad you're not seeing Austin today, because he would _love_ your outfit and-"

"-Not gonna work, Trish."

"It was worth a shot." She says, shrugging. "Let's go."

"Okay!"

We head to Melody's first. I get a cheeseburger with ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, loads and loads of pickles, onions, and lettuce with a side of loaded chili cheese fries. I also get a side of Mac and cheese and stuff it in the burger. Holy crap it is the best thing ever. Trish stares at me with her jaw open while I eat it. She's just jealous.

Then we go to the movies and see Days of Future Past. Best X-Men movie ever! Although, I keep thinking of Austin. He loves X-Men. One time, he told me that he had a dream that he met Wolverine and then the next thing he knew, he was Wolverine.

_Stop it, Ally. You're just making yourself miserable by thinking of him._

But I can't help it. I mean, I _am_ carrying _his_ kid. I'll never be able to escape him in my thoughts.

_You're gonna have to if you won't tell him._

I will tell him.

_When?_

I don't know...

I start to get a little headache as we walk out of the theatre. Trish notices. "Hey, you okay?"

I shake my head. "Not really."

"What's wrong?"

I feel my eyes start to burn. "Can we just go home?"

Trish nods. "Of course." She throws her arm around my shoulders as we walk back to the car. She's such an amazing friend. I don't know what the heck I would do without her.

* * *

><p>Half way through the ride, I finally begin to let the tears flow. "Trish. It's Austin."<p>

"I figured. What about him?"

"I don't want this baby to live without its father. And I don't want Austin to not know about it. But gosh. I can't tell him! I-I don't know how, I don't know where. I just can't, Trish!" I bury my face in my hands.

I feel the car pull over. "Look. I get that it's hard for you. But you _need_ to tell him, Ally."

I nod as I rub my eyes. "I know."

"Why don't I call him and he can meet us at Sonic Boom?"

"What? No! My dad will be there!"

"Okay, then my house. Wherever you are, I'll be there _right_ next to you."

I smile, sniffling. "Okay. Call him."

Trish calls the father of my child and tells him to go to her house. He doesn't question her. He knows better.

* * *

><p>I sit on the edge of Trish's bed, hugging my legs, staring at the floor. I'm about to tell Austin Moon that he and I are having a kid. Those two simple words seem so hard to get out.<p>

I hear a knock on her door. My eyes widen as I shake my head. "Trish, I can't do this."

She grabs my hand. "Yes you can."

"Trish?" Austin calls out.

"Come in."

I watch as the doorknob turns and as he steps inside. "Hey guys." He instantly notices my expression and sits right next to me. "Als, what's wrong?"

I stare at him, inaudible.

"Ally?"

That's when I rush out of the house. I can't do it. He'll hate me. He'll want nothing to do with a baby. I knew I should've left when I had the chance!

* * *

><p><span>Austin's POV<span>

What was that?

* * *

><p><strong>So, shorterish chapter. But I didn't know how else to end it.<strong>

**0_0 What's gonna happen? Do you think Ally will leave or finally confront Austin? **


End file.
